Mirror, Mirror
by iheartkatamari
Summary: Oneshot. Townsville dissolves into chaos when Mojo Jojo uses his new invention the Mirror Ray to reverse the order of everything in town, making himself the mayor and the Powerpuff Girls wanted criminals. Can the girls stop him and restore order before it's too late? Based on a Captain Caveman episode.


**The storyline of this oneshot is based off of a Captain Caveman episode from the Flintstone Kids entitled, "Curse of the Reverse." Please enjoy!**

It was another ordinary day in Townsville. People were driving cars backward down the street, dogs were walking their owners, people were walking on their hands along the sidewalks, mice were chasing cats, garbage pickers were dumping trash cans all over the streets, kids at the playground were sliding backwards up slides, and in the middle of town, a little boy and girl were strolling casually out of the local ice cream parlor, holding ice cream cones. They each take a taste of their ice cream, and immediately make disgusted faces.

"Ughh," the boy groans. "This ice cream tastes like sardines!"

"Yuck," the girl cringes. "Mine tastes like sauerkraut!"

Well, actually…it wasn't such an ordinary day after all. Somehow, the order of everything in town had been reversed.

This reversal, unfortunately, had also affected Townsville's little superheroes the Powerpuff Girls, who had gone from the town's favorite superheroes to the town's most wanted criminals. The girls fly through the city's streets with a police car, driven by two convicts, in hot pursuit. The crooks chase them down an alley, upon which one of them picks up a CB phone, "We got 'em cornered."

As soon as the girls reach the end of the alley, they quickly zing into the air, causing the crooks to crash into the wall. Bubbles breathes a sigh of relief. "Pfew, that was close."

"You said it, Bubbles," Blossom agrees. "Things have sure been strange around here lately."

"I wonder what, or who, could've done this." Buttercup muses.

Unfortunately, they don't have much time to contemplate this before two crooks in a police helicopter suddenly ambush them. "Stop in the name of crime!"

"Uh oh!" says Blossom.

"Gotta jet!" exclaims Buttercup, upon which they zoom off again, with the crooks trailing after.

Little did the girls know that the proprietor of this caper was right under their noses(Or should we say lack thereof). From City Hall just a block away, evil laughter is echoing; inside the Mayor's office, the villainous Mojo Jojo is seated at the Mayor's desk with the Mayor and his secretary Miss Sara Bellum, both of whom are wearing ball and chains around their ankles, standing on either side, fanning him. "Yes, yes," the evil monkey gloats. "Thanks to my new Mirror Ray, everything in Townsville has been reversed. As such, I, Mojo Jojo, am now the mayor, no, king, yes, _king _of Townsville!" He brandishes a small dark blue ray gun with a small mirror at its tip.

Mojo then notices a large brown bulldog barking at a small white kitten with green eyes(1), who's stuck in a tree, just outside the window. He walks over to the window and fires the Mirror Ray at them; a bright light engulfs the cat and dog. When the light fades, the cat is now on the ground, meowing and hissing fiercely at the dog, who's now stuck up the tree, whimpering fearfully. Mojo snickers nastily. "Ah, now the city is just how I like it…_Mine_! Which is to say that I am now the owner of this town, which is to say that I now am in possession of it. In fact, _as _the new king of Townsville, I shall now hereby change the city's name to _Mojoville_!" He punctuates his sentence with an evil laugh.

"You'll never get away with this, Mojo Jojo!" the Mayor exclaims angrily.

"The Powerpuff Girls are still out there, and they'll give you what for!" adds Miss Bellum.

"Bah! Fat chance!" the evil monkey scoffs. "My crooks have them outnumbered a million to three. In fact…" he strolls over to the hotline on the Mayor's desk and dials the Powerpuffs' number. "I may have just the plan to capture them." Miss Bellum gasps; he Mayor gulps nervously.

In the middle of Townsville Park, the girls are hiding on top of a fountain, wearing a pale grey powder, giving the appearance of statues, while a pigeon on a nearby bench throws breadcrumbs to a group of people. Presently, a tall lady crook and a short guy crook pass by the fountain. "I thought sure I'd seen them go this way." the lady crook says.

"It's working, Blossom," Buttercup whispers through clenched teeth. "They don't suspect a thing!"

Suddenly, the portable hotline phone in Blossom's pocket begins ringing. The girls all gasp in shock; at once the two crook whip around and see them. "There they are!" the lady crook exclaims.

Blossom answers the phone. "Uhm, Mayor, I mean no offense, but this is really not a good time…"

"We gotta hurry!" Bubbles exclaims, upon which they all hop into the fountain, washing away the powder, and zing away.

"Get them!" the guy crook exclaims, as the two of them, followed by a huge entourage of other crooks, chase after the Powerpuffs.

Suddenly, the girls hear a voice call, "Girls, quick, over here!" They quickly whip around to see Professor Utonium waving to them from a bush nearby, upon which they quickly fly over to him.

"Thanks for saving us, Professor," says a grateful Buttercup. "Things have been pretty rugged lately with all of these crooks running around."

"You're quite welcome, girls. By the way, I think I may have a plan for how we can escape them: we can all hide in my lab, they'll never find us there."

"That's a great idea, Professor." Blossom replies.

Buttercup peeks out of the bush. "The coast is clear. We're good to go!" Upon this, the four of them quickly hurry from their hiding place, back toward their house.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Blossom takes the hotline phone out of her pocket and hands it to Bubbles. "Bubbles, would you mind taking this call for me, please?"

"Sure thing, Blossom." the blue Powerpuff holds the phone up to her ear and patiently listens to the reply. "Uhm, Mayor, are you feeling well? You sound like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"I _always _wake up on the wrong side of the bed!" Mojo snarls from the other end. "I make a point of it!"

"Say, you're not the Mayor, you're Mojo Jojo! I'm sorry, but we may have to call you back later, we're a little busy right now. 'Bye!" Bubbles then hangs up.

"_Mojo Jojo!_" Blossom exclaims. "I should've known that this was _his _handiwork!"

"He must've made himself the mayor with whatever he used to reverse everything in town," Buttercup muses. "We'll need to find out what it was and stop him!"

The girls and the professor soon arrive at home; they hurry downstairs to the professor's underground lab. "This was a very clever plan, Professor," Blossom whispers. "They'd never think to look here in a million years!"

Unfortunately, she's quickly proven wrong as a loud banging is heard at the door to the lab. The professor and the Powerpuffs then whip around to see a large group of crooks smashing down the door. "Freeze! Come out with your hands up!"

The professor gasps; Blossom whispers to Buttercup, "I think it's time for Emergency Plan A."

"Good idea, Blossom!" the green Powerpuff winks in agreement as the crooks then pounce on the group and handcuff them.

A little while later, Blossom, Buttercup, and the professor are hauled into the Mayor's office by two crooks. Mojo looks all around. "Where is Powerpuff Girl Bubbles?"

Tears begin seeping from the girls and professor's eyes. "She was caught and put in jail." Blossom weeps.

"Our own sister…a convict!" Buttercup sobs.

"Poor Bubbles." the professor sniffles.

"Ha-_haa_!" the evil monkey laughs triumphantly as he walks up to the good guys, brandishing the Mirror Ray. "Finally, after all these years of you little scamps stopping me from doing evil, I, Mojo Jojo, shall now be stopping _you _from doing good! Which is to say that I shall now prevent you from stopping my wrongdoings any further, which is to say that I shall put an end to your good deeds once and for all."

"He does go on quite a bit, doesn't he?" Buttercup whispers to Blossom, who nods in agreement.

Mojo advances toward the Powerpuffs with his Mirror ray in hand; suddenly, an arm pops up from over Blossom's shoulder and snatches it away! "Wh…wha…" The evil monkey is utterly flabbergasted. "How did…When did…Why did…" Delighted looks cross the Mayor and Miss Bellum's faces(Well, as far as anyone could see in the latter case-Miss Bellum's long red hair always covered her face).

Mojo quickly tries to make a break for the door, but the hand holding the Mirror Ray quickly zaps him before he can reach it. A big smile spreads across the evil monkey's face. "Ahh, what a lovely, _lovely _day." he says in a voice even more cheerful than Bubbles in her most effervescent moods; he then begins skipping and singing, "_Tra-la-la-la-la-la…_" The girls share a giggle at this very ridiculous scene.

Mojo skips up to the Mayor. "Oh my goodness, Mr. Mayor, I have been so very bad. I should be put in jail right away."(2)

"Uhm, okay," a highly perplexed Mayor replies. "Whatever you think best…"

The hand over Blossom's shoulder holding the Mirror Ray quickly zaps the crooks, turning them back into policemen, who then handcuff Mojo and begin toting him off to jail. The evil monkey waves to the girls as he leaves. "See you later, Powerpuff Girls, it was a pleasure doing battle with you as always."

The girls quickly break out of their handcuffs, them remove the professor's. "Now to free the Mayor and Miss Bellum."

"Uhm, Blossom, may I ask you a question, please?" inquires the Mayor, as the girls remove the ball and chains from his and Miss Bellum's ankles.

"Certainly, Mayor." replies Blossom.

"Do you really have three arms?"

"Well, actually, Mr. Mayor," the pink Powerpuff whips her hair back to reveal Bubbles, who'd been hiding there the whole time. "It was only Bubbles doing Emergency Plan A."

She gives her sister a gentle hug. "Good work, Bubbles."

"Thanks, Blossom." the blue Powerpuff smiles contentedly.

Buttercup holds up the Mirror Ray. "And after we change Townsville back to normal, we'll be sure to destroy this."

"Gee, thank you, girls." The Mayor says gratefully.

"You're the greatest!" Miss Bellum says.

_So, saved is day the again once, Girls Powerpuff the to…thanks!_

Voice Cast

Blossom/Crooks-Cathy Cavadini

Bubbles/Boy with Ice Cream-Tara Strong

Buttercup-E.G. Daily

Professor Utonium/Crooks-Tom Kane

The Mayor/Crooks-Tom Kenny

Miss Bellum/Crooks-Jennifer Martin

Mojo Jojo-Roger L. Jackson

Dog/Cat/Mouse-Frank Welker

White Kitten/Girl with Ice Cream-Kira Tozer

Crooks-Grey DeLisle, Jeff Bennett, Sam Vincent, Kath Soucie

(1) He'd look kind of like the recurring little white kitten character from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, except with a different eye color.

(2) This may well be one of the PPGs' easiest villain captures ever.


End file.
